Germany x Daughter Reader: Party Crasher
by Hetalia1643
Summary: You are invited to a party at your friend Ann's house since her brother's are gone for the day. But there is one catch, you have to bring your vati's beer. Contains the corporal punishment of a teenager in the last chapter.


This is a pretty old story of mine and honestly I didn't want to post it at first. I'm sorry for mistakes and such. Well if you guys want a certain story please PM me and I will get to you.))

It was a pretty normal day for you, not much was happening. Your father Germany was downstairs doing who knows what and you were reading for some school work. Being in your house was rather vague when your uncle Prussia was out at some "meeting" with his best friends France and Spain. You had managed to get through chapter 5 when your cell phone started to go off. Your head shot up, who would be calling you? Not that you were a lame person, just not that popular. You of course answer it.

"_ here, who is it?"

"Hi _! It's me, Annabelle." Your jaw drops, you were talking to Antarctica! You had been best friends with her in elementary school but when she had become a cheerleader you hadn't spent much time with her.

"H-hi Ann," you manage to stutter, "What's up?"

"I'm having a party at my place tonight. Arthur and Alfred are at a meeting for the whole day and won't be back until tomorrow. Everyone who is related to a nation is coming so far, so how about you? Are you in?" You feel your heart thump in your chest. It was very exclusive to get an invite to one of Annabelle's parties. They usually have dancing all night, gossip, and drinking until you can't stand up straight.

"I would love too! Do I need to bring anything?" you ask, you want to make a good impression on everyone.

"Bring your dad's beer." You almost drop the phone, startled at the request.

"M-my dad's beer? But remember what happened the last time I touched his drinks?" You couldn't sit down for a week when he found you and your friends chugging it down, not to mention he made you pay for every can you had basically wasted. You heard her scowl over the phone at the memory.

"Very vividly unfortunately. Your dad has an arm but you should have been there once I got home. I swear doom was written all across their faces. I had to lie on my stomach just to go to sleep." You laugh at thinking of her leaning over a desk getting caned by England or pinned to America's lap getting paddled.

"So…" Ann says changing the conversation, "are you in? Or are you too scared of your vati?" You feel anger bubble up. You of course want to prove her that you can be a rebel and have fun, you weren't some girl who was to afraid to go against her father.

"I'm not scared! I'm coming AND bring two full cases of drinks!" you add for extra effect. You could almost hear her smile.

"Great, come at 11:00 tonight. See ya' later." With that, she hangs up. You set down your phone and excitement shoots through you. When you go to this party you'll be an ordinary girl. When you leave the party, you'll be Miss. Popular.

"Who vas that _?"

You jump about three feet in the air and spin around. Germany was leaning on your door frame and he looked somewhat calm.

"Oh, no one vati. Just Ann," you said coolly and pick up your book.

"Ann as in Annabelle? As in Antarctica? America and England's little sister? The under-disciplined trouble maker? That Ann?" he asked, stepping into the room. You swallow hard.

"That's the one," you admit and pretended to start reading. He crosses his arms.

"You're not going to any party." You groaned inwardly, why does he have to know everything? You managed a small smile.

"Party? W-what party? She just wanted to check how life is, all that stuff." He raises an eyebrow and picks up your phone.

"Call her back and tell her you're not coming," he orders handing you the phone. This time you groan out loud.

"Vati-" you start to whine.

"Don't 'vati' me. I don't vant you getting drunk. Remember vat happened the last time you drank?" Why was everyone referring to that disaster?

"Please vati!" you beg but to your dismay he shakes his head.

"Nein!" he sets the phone in your hand, "call her now." From the look he's giving you, it makes you decide to not push your luck and take the phone. You put it up to your ear and he clears his throat. Sighing deeply, you type her number in and hit the green button.

"Calling me back already? You had another good idea?" Ann says when she picks up the phone.

"My vati said I can't go to your party. I'm sorry."

"What? You told him?!"

"No, I can't come!" you say to fool your dad.

"Huh? Oh! Your dad's listening, isn't he?" she inquires.

"Yes, I know I promised but I can't defy my father," you answered.

"Nice idea for code! But you're sneaking out to come, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I understand your upset but tomorrow is off."

"Great job! Confuse him so he won't get suspicious! See you tonight!"

"Bye," you whispered and set down your cell phone.

"Are you happy now?" you hissed, crossing your arms, "now she hates me and I'll be the loser of the year!" His eyes turned to stone.

"I vouldn't suggest using that tone vith me young lady. I am still your father and you still respect me!" he snapped and walks out. You pick up your book and glare at the door.

"I'm going to that party vati, whether you like it or not."

10:50

You double check to make sure your dad's asleep before pulling out the two cases of beer from under your bed and the house keys. You put them all in a bag and open your window. The moon has a nice lit path for you and there will be no trouble getting there. The only problem you have is getting down without waking up the beast (aka- Germany).

You throw a pillow down to cushion the beers when you drop them. Lowering your arm as far as you can without toppling off the roof, you drop the drinks. You listen closely and relieved to hear not the slightest thump. You climbed to the edge of the roof and swallowed hard. "Zwei, Drei!" You whispered and drop down.

You make a somewhat soft landing and praise the lord for that. You heft the bag over your shoulder, pull out your bike, and pedal off into the night. It takes a while for you to get there and it's 11:06 when you arrive. About five bikes are parked in the bushes and you do likewise.

You knock lightly and the door swings open revealing a smiling brunette girl with a small hair curl sticking out on the left side of her head. You recognize her immediately and smile.

"Hi Marcia." The Italian beckons you in.

"Everyone! _ is here'a!" she yells and sits down. There were four girls sitting on the carpet and you recognized all of them. There was Annabelle of course, Japan's daughter Tohru, Russia's little sister Margret, and Marcia Italy and Romano's little sister.

Ann gets up to greet you. "Hey, you made it. Did you bring the drinks?" she asks eagerly. You show her the bag. She nods curtly and grabs it.

Before you start drinking you dance, play truth or dare, and eat potato chips. Finally, Ann tells you to bring the bag out. You nod and pull out all of the bottles. Everyone else starts to get excited except Margret. She frowned. "No vodka?" she questions sadly.

You shrugged, Russian's sure had weird taste. "My dad doesn't like that stuff."

She pouted somewhat but still took a bottle. "Let's have a contest!" Ann shouts standing up with her bottle, "Whoever can drink the most beer without getting drunk wins!"

Everyone nods eagerly except Tohru who's a little hesitant to take a beer. "My dad doesn't want me to drink-" she started but Marcia cut her off.

"Oh come'a on! Please!" the Italian begged. Tohru bit her lip, you could almost see the conflict within her. After a few moments she gained a look of uncertainty but nodded and took it.

"Ready, set, GO!" Ann yells. You rip off the lid and start to chug, not knowing how long this would last.

1 hour later

Marcia was hunched over the trashcan puking, Tohru was as green as a leaf, and Margret was holding her stomach. It was just you and Ann. You were German so it was expected but the girl was surprising you. Usually an America/Brit like her would have quit very soon but she looked barely fazed.

You finish your bottle seconds after she finished hers. Both of you already had four bottles and there was two left. You each take one and start to drink. You feel your stomach begin to push the bitter liquid back up. No, you think, I can't lose! But it was too late.

You drop the bottle splashing beer all over the carpet and grab the trashcan from Marcia. It took about three seconds for your stomach to empty out. A couple of "EEEEWWWWW"'s escape from your friends. Ann kept on chugging down the liquid until every drop was drained. She smiles and takes your bottle.

"You give up yet?" she asks with a smirk. Your stubbornness kicks in and you ignore the pain in your stomach. You snatch the bottle from her.

"NEVER!" you hiss, pour the rest into your mouth, and hold it in the air. Everyone cheers and pats you on the back. Ann gives you a fist bump.

"It is official; you're coming to all of my parties." You smile wide; your status was being promoted. She glances around the room and notices the brown stain from spilled beer, the shaving cream (don't ask), and the potato chips that littered the floor.

"We should probably clean that up before my brothers get home-" she starts but is interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Annabelle we're- OH MY BLOODY GOD!" All of the heads including yours turn, America and England were back.


End file.
